An Afternoon Alone
by mellamaet
Summary: Itsuki x Adelicia  Don't worry Honami, Adelicia-san and I would be fine until you guys get back."     The brunette sighed in defeat at his words before glaring at the blonde once more and warned "Don't try anything."


Hello to all you out there who like Rental Magica 3 Here's my first fanfic for the series, focusing on **Itsuki Iba and Adelicia Lenn Mathers. **I apologize if this is OOC as I just finished the anime series and I'm only starting on the manga. So, sorry.

I also apologize for the errors that you would find here as I typed this down half asleep and halfway through the story, I almost fell asleep XD So, yeah. I still hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rental Magica or Key to My Heart by Jessica Jarrell**

* * *

><p><em>Boy you put me on the spot I don't know what to say<em>  
><em>But I'm trying anyway<em>  
><em>Like my hearts gonna drop<em>  
><em>My mind drifts away and I can't control the pains<em>

"It-chan!" Honami explained irritably as she glared at the young president "How do you expect to understand what I'm trying to teach you if you aren't even listening?"

The boy sunk his head onto the surface of the table and groaned "We've been studying for hours now Honami…" He complained, keeping his forehead and the wooden table connected.

Adelicia chuckled under her breath as she watched the two bicker as she quietly sipped on the cup of tea that Kuroha had brought out earlier.

"Ne, Adelicia-oneechan." Mikan suddenly said from her spot across the girl "Why are always staring at President-oniichan?" She asked as she tilted her hair to one side and looked at Adelicia curiously.

The blonde in question blushed lightly as she diverted her eyes from the pink-haired Shinto specialist and looked down on the cup of tea that was resting on a plate on her lap.

"Why the sudden question?" She asked with a nervous laugh as spared a glance back up to the two sitting by the table at the other side of room before looking back down on her cup of amber colored tea.

But before Mikan could reply, Honami and Itsuki walked towards the lounge, thankfully Mikan had it in her to stop talking.

"I can't believe I've been studying for five hours now…" Itsuki said tiredly as he sat down beside the blonde president and took the cup of tea that had been placed in front of him by Kuroha. He glanced up at the ghost who was hovering nearby and smiled "Thanks Kuroha-chan."

Words are spinning in my head  
>Don't know why I'm holding back<br>I should just tell you how I'm feeling yeah

"You're so lucky you don't have to go through all this Adelicia-san" The black-haired boy continued after drinking from his cup and smiling widely, like always, after taking a gulp of the herbal tea.

"Well, maybe if you studied a bit more, you wouldn't have such a hard time." Honami said with a frown as she stood directly behind the president and placed her hands on the back of the couch. Then she turned to Kuroha and said "Ne, Kuroha, would you mind coming with me to the grocery? I just got the pay from our last job and I don't' know what you need for the kitchen."

"Oh, alright then." The ghost said with a bright smile, pouring Itsuki one last cup of tea before floating of to the kitchen. Then, Nekoyashiki also stood up from his place on the table and said "I might come along" He then glanced at the mountain of papers on the table and sighed "My article is already past deadline."

Suddenly Mikan sat up straight and looked around "Hey! That's not fair! I want to go to!" Then she ran over to their aquarium and said "The fish needs fish food."

"Fine, fine." Honami said as she shook her head disbelievingly, her hand already grasping the cold metal handle. Then she stopped and froze in place as she turned to look over her shoulder before glaring at Adelicia "You can't stay here!" She said furiously as her blue eyes riveted towards Ituski for a second before focusing on Addy once more.

The blonde raised her chin up in the air defiantly, set her cup down on the table and crossed her arms before glaring back at the other mage and said "Yes I can. I happen to be a major stockholder of Astral, and I have every right to be here."

For a moment, Honami looked ready to retaliate but held herself in place when Itsuki smiled at her and said "Don't worry Honami, Adelicia-san and I would be fine until you guys get back."

The brunette sighed in defeat at his words before glaring at the blonde once more and warned "Don't try anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adelicia sniffed as she took her tea cup again and sipped delicately as Honami and the others left the room.

_But I don't wanna act a fool_  
><em>Don't wanna look confused<em>  
><em>If I let you know about the way I feel<em>  
><em>Don't know what you gonna do<em>  
><em>So I keep it locked inside<em>  
><em>And imagine you were mine<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far<em>  
><em>You hold the key to my heart<em>

"So, I guess we're alone now, aren't we?" Itsuki asked innocently after finishing off his tea in a swift gulp before turning his attention to the book that he had carried to with him. His eyes busily scanning the thick book as his face scrunched up in confusion.

Adelicia on the other hand was anything but preoccupied as she kept her green eyes focused on her now empty tea cup and stared at the brown drops of tea that hung from the sides of the cup.

Itsuki looked up and frowned slightly at the sight of the usually mouthy president now as quiet as a mute. He leaned in towards her, startling the girl, causing her to almost drop the cup in her hands.

"I-I-Ituski…" She breathed out as her face burned a bright red at the sight of the black-eyed boy so near her

Seemingly unaware of the girl's dilemma, Itsuki Iba leaned it even closer, their noses almost touching now, while Adelicia back away until she was met by the arm rest of the couch, halting her progress. "Is something wrong?"

The Princess of Solomon blinked as she shook her head vigorously, her curls moving side-to-side from the jerky movement while her eyes went as wide as saucers as her face burned even more

"You're face is red." He stated as he placed his palm over her forehead, inspecting her temperature "You don't' feel sick…"

_The more I brush it off_  
><em>Tell myself it's nothing at all<em>  
><em>Deeper I fall<em>  
><em>And I imagine everyday<em>  
><em>A thousand different ways<em>  
><em>How you respond to what I say<em>

"Nani?" She replied in surprise as she turned her head away from his touch . "I-I'm fine!" She insisted as she futilely tried to hide the crimson blush on her pale cheeks

Finally realizing their position, Itsuki reflected the vivid, red blush on Adelicia's face as he suddenly back away from her, moving all that way to the other side of the couch "Ah, forgive me, Adelicia-san!" He exclaimed frantically as he clasped his hands together and bowed to her "I didn't realize!" He continued with another apologetic bow.

The blonde president of Goetia laughed lightly as she nodded at him, regaining her composure immediately. "It's alright Itsuki-kun." She said as she set the cup that she had been gripping tightly back on the table and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Itsuki said, lowering the book that he had been trying to read at the sound of her melancholic sigh

Adelicia turned her vivid green eyes towards Itsuki's own black ones and blushed slightly as their eyes met, and smiled slightly at seeing the same reaction on the teenager's face "Nothing!" She said "Why would you think anything was wrong?"

"You've been pretty quiet lately…"

_Am I getting lost in my dreams?_  
><em>Are you unreachable to me?<em>  
><em>Cause these butterflies just won't go away<em>

The blonde blinked in surprise as she smiled at him. He had noticed after all, she wasn't totally invisible to his eyes. Not that anyone was of course.

"Ah.." She started to say as her blush intensified. "Y-You, see..." Her pale hands flew up to the pendant hanging around her neck as she started fiddling with it nervously, something that she never had done before. "A—A…"

Fighting was easy, she had her demons to rely on, but now, she wasn't fighting and her demons would do nothing more than her apparently not-functioning tongue can.

The second president looked at her expectantly as he watched her struggle with her words…Something that was a rare sight for someone like Adelicia Lenn Mathers.

"Y-You should really get started on that pile of books that Honami left you." She said instead, her face burning once more in embarrassment and frustration as she lamely pointed a long, pale finger towards the books that seemed to loom from the table as Itsuki released a tired sigh before pushing himself off the couch and headed back to the table laden with paper and books, selecting one at the top of the pile and opening it to the first page. Soon enough, his visible onyx eyes began riveting from one end of the page to another before switching over to the next page.

_I don't wanna act a fool_  
><em>Don't wanna look confused<em>  
><em>If I let you know about the way I feel<em>  
><em>Don't know what you gonna do<em>  
><em>So I keep it locked inside<em>  
><em>And imagine you were mine<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far<em>  
><em>You hold the key to my heart<em>

Adelicia leaned back against the sofa as she looked over to her right and watched Itsuki was he turned each page, his face absolutely open as confusion, annoyance, interest and delight flitter through it as he read. She watched his hands carefully, hands that she had always imagined holding her own as they gripped the edges of the book tighter when she assumed he had read a particularly interesting paragraph, or when his hands slackened, almost to a point where it was dangling from his finger tips.

He then looked up from his book, effectively surprising the stunned blonde as he smiled at her in brightly before turning another page and resuming where he had left off. Her heart clenched painfully as she tried to ingrain the memory of his smile and the way his dark eyes twinkled when they had landed on her, into her mind

_But if I never tell you then you'll never know_  
><em>And the secret is get-ting heavy to hold<em>  
><em>This is more than just a crush<em>  
><em>So I may stut-ter when I speak<em>  
><em>And my knees may get a little weak<em>  
><em>But I've got nothing to lose and only you to gain<em>  
><em>Tell me do you feel the same<em>

For a few hours, it remained that way as Itsuki moved on from one book to another while Adelicia alternated from sitting down and walking around the lounge and once attempting to make a snack for the two of them, but failing as she had obviously never cooked a single meal in her life.

"Adelicia-san, what's this?" Ittsuki asked, breaking the silence that had shrouded around them. Adelicia looked up from idly thumbing through the magazines under the coffee table before standing up and walking over to the young president, placing her hands on the back of his chair as she leaned in over his shoulder, causing her long, curly blonde hair to fall over her shoulder, shielding them from the sight of anyone coming into the room

_But I don't wanna act a fool_  
><em>Don't wanna look confused<em>  
><em>If I let you know about the way I feel<em>  
><em>Don't know what you gonna do<em>  
><em>So I keep it locked inside<em>

"Where?" she asked as she looked at the book with a frown. It was about druid magic, something that Adelicia wasn't an expert at, well, compared to Honami at least…but of course, she wasn't going to admit that.

Itsuki's finger landed on a term that was vaguely familiar to the blonde as she tried to recall where she had read it. In a book in the library at magic school perhaps? She couldn't remember…

But, before she had any more time to examine the selected text, the door was slammed open as Kuroha glided in, followed by a few plastic bags following close behind. Next came Nekoyashiki-san and Mikan, each with their own plastic bag of food for their respective pets, then of course came Honami who looked liked she was chocking on her own spit when she saw the two close to another.

"Addy!" Honami exclaimed furiuously as she stomped over to the table where Adelicia was still standing behind Itsuki's seat, hands still firmly placed on the back of his chair.

"Honami, Adelicia-san was just helping me study." Itsuki explained as he held out both of his hands in surrender, trying to placate the young mage. "No big deal."

The brunette stared at the two of them in disbelief as she tried to make sense of what was exactly happening. Itsuki was studying on his own accord, while Addy had been helping him...

Adelicia then checked the silver watch on her thin wrist and frowned when she discovered the time. She didn't realize it had been so late.

_And imagine you were mine_  
><em>And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far<em>  
><em>You hold the key to my heart<em>

"I must be going." Adelicia said as she looked around the room and acknowledge all of its occupants, receiving a wave of good bye from each person. "Daphne would be looking for me."

Then she looked back at Honami and smirked almost evilly as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Itsuki's cheek, ignoring the tell tale pink blush that was surely creeping up to her neck, before heading out of the door to head back to her own company, leaving a confused and completely red-faced Itsuki behind, and a less than pleased Honami Ambler in her wake.

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think? :)<p> 


End file.
